


Just Keep Fighting

by Breekinz



Category: Cow Chop, The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breekinz/pseuds/Breekinz
Summary: Seamus eventually talks his sister Emily into coming out to visit. One of the main reasons for her reluctance, she found his friends rather annoying. Will her opinion change when she meets them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story started awhile ago when the creatures were still a group. I have a long plan and a sequel planned, so I'm not about to abandon it. haha

"But Em you promised." My brother complained to me.

"Seamus why must you be so annoying." I told him, "So what if I promised, I changed my mind."

"Come on Em, I haven't seen you since the last time I came home." He said, "And Ash really wants to see you as well, not to mention you have yet to come out."

"Cause you know I hate flying." I told him, "Especially alone."

"Come on." He pleaded, "The guys really want to meet you."

Sigh, Seamus has been after me for months to come visit him. There are a few reasons as to why I haven't yet. One being that flying is something I really hate, it really messes with my anxiety. Also, I really didn't feel like dealing with his annoying ass friends.

"Maybe I don't want to meet them." I told him.

"Sarcasm must run in the family." He said chuckling.

"That wasn't sarcasm Sea." I told him.

"Sure it wasn't" He said

"Sea, I love you and all but as what I've seen of your friends. Well, they just seem pretty annoying to me." I said

"They're not the same in person as they are on camera." He told me, "A lot of their actions are for show. You need to give them a chance at least"

"I'll think about it." I said

"You've had plenty of time to think about it." He complained yet again.

"Quit complaining Sea." I said, "I'll think about it, I promise. For now, I need to go. I'm meeting madre for lunch."

"Fine." He said sighing, "I expect an answer by tomorrow."

"You'll get your answer when I feel like it." I said

"Stubborn much?" He teased.

"Annoying much?" I countered, "Anyways, I really need to go. You know how Mom can be when she's kept waiting."

"Good point, tell Mom I said Hi." He said

"Will do, love ya Sea."

With that I hung up on him smirking to myself. Seamus can really get on my nerves. Isn't the younger sibling suppose to be the annoying one? At least that's how it normally is at least. Of course, Seamus isn't exactly normal.

Shaking my head I grabbed my purse and headed out the door. My Mom and I have always been close. So, after I moved out we made it a point to have lunch together every week. Since Seamus moved away I made a silent promise to stick around so that my parents still had one of their children around. When I did arrive at the restaurant, Mom was there waiting.

"Sorry Mom." I said walking up to her, "Sea called me complaining like usual."

"Complaining about what?" She asked

"Same thing as always, about me going out and visiting him." I told her while rolling my eyes as we headed into the restaurant.

"Why don't you?" She asked, "You might have a lot of fun."

"Mom you know how I am with flying." I told her, "Besides, his friends seem annoying."

We were seated then and given our menus to look through and asked what we wanted our drinks. After answering she scurried off, allowing my Mom to reply.

"You only know them by how they are on camera." She said, "Give them a chance."

I face palmed, "Mom, did you talk to Seamus before I got here?" I asked

"No.." She said rather hesitantly, making it obvious that she was lying.

I took my hand away from my face and narrowed my eyes at her, "Really Mom." I said, "You're really going to take his side in this?"

"I'm not taking side sweetie." She said, "I'm just saying that you should give it a chance."

I sighed and shook my head. Typical Seamus using Mom to get what he wants. He knows just how to annoy me further.

"I told him specifically that I would think about it, why must he be so impatient." I said.

"He gets that from your father." She said, "They're too much a like, which is why they never could get close."

"How is Dad?" I asked attempting to change the subject.

"Pretty good, been working a lot." She said

Thats when our waitress showed up and asked us what we wanted. We both ordered and she took back the menus before heading off. Once she was gone I turned back to Mom and continued our conversation.

"How come?" I asked, "Surely you guys aren't hurting for money."

"Oh no." She said, "He wants to take me on a trip for wedding anniversary."

"That's sweet of him." I said smiling, "But tell him he doesn't need to work himself to death, and if I learn that he's still doing it I'ma kick his butt."

We both just laughed and then the waitress showed up with our food. We thanked her and then started eating. After a few minutes, Mom finally spoke asking me that one question that I hated the most.

"So, you meet anyone?" She asked

I immediately stopped eating looking up from my food and sighing, "Mom, I've told you before I'm not interested in dating." I told her, "I have a job to focus on that is more important."

"Honey I understand that you haven't had the best luck with guys in high school, but you're grown up now." She said, "You can assume all men are still at a high school mentality."

"I don't Mom, I just have no interest." I told her as I continued eating hoping she'd drop it.

"Maybe you'll like one of Seamus' friends." My Mom said casually.

'I dropped my fork groaning and looked back at her shaking my head as she just grinned at me, "Are you serious." I said, "Mom if I go that will be the last thing I would ever expect happening."

"You never know." She said, 'You know..."

"Mom please." I said interrupting her, "Would you not."

"But honey." She said

"No Mom." I told her, "I'll find someone on my own and when I'm ready."

"Alright, I'll stop." She said, "Just, you should always keep an open mind."

I just shook my head at her and continued eating. When I got home I was mentally exhausted. Not only did I have to deal with annoying ass Seamus, but I also had to deal with Mom's nagging. I love them both to death, but they drive me nuts. I guess I should go thought. I may have fun and maybe his friends really aren't as bad as I'm making them out to be.

I let out a long sigh. As much as I hate to let Seamus get what he wants, I guess I'll cave. I went and took a quick shower and changed into my pajamas. Once I was done I grabbed my phone and headed to my living room. Once I sat down I turned on the TV before actually calling Seamus.

"Hey Em." He said upon answering me.

"I'll come." I said sighing.

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes, also don't use Mom the next time you want something from me."

"Yeah, but she convinced you didn't she?" He asked.

"No, only annoyed me further." I told him, "Especially when she nags me about being single."

"She's still getting on you about that?" He asked

"Of course." I told him as I started to aimlessly flip through channels, "Anyways, when do you want me to come out?"

"Don't worry about anything else." He said, "I'll buy your ticket, just let me know when you can get time off."

"I'll see if I can get a month off." I told him, "Then I'll come spend a month with you."

"Sounds good." He told me, "Anyways I got to go, we were in the middle of filming when you called."

"Alright Sea, have fun." I said

"Yea, bye."

After hanging up I tossed my phone on the couch beside me and turned back to the TV. I still can't believe I let Seamus get what he wanted but sometimes I can't help it. He is my brother after all and I love that little asshole. I do have to admit that I may be kind of interested in how this is going to be. I guess I won't know until we get things figured out and I get out there. Until then I'll enjoy the peace and quiet of my house.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood in the airport waiting for Seamus to show up. The plane ride sucked so much for me. I hate how my anxiety acts up, making me exhausted. All I want to do is get to Sea's so that I could take a nap.

"Emmie!" I heard causing me to turn around to find Ash running up to me.

"Hey, Ash." I greeted hugging her.

"I'm so happy you're here!" She said excitedly, "We're going to have so much fun!"

"I guarantee we will." I told her smiling.

I really liked Ashley, she and I have always gotten along, which is one of the things Seamus loved about her. We always do things together when she would come along with Seamus to visit.

"Hey Em." Seamus said joining us.

"Hello, dearest brother." I teased giving him a hug.

"How was your flight?" Ash asked.

"Ugh, exhausting." I said.

"Well come on then." She said grabbing ahold of my arm, "Let's get you home so you can take a nap."

With that, we all headed out of the airport. When we got to their apartment I was instantly met by my brother's adorable cat. I've seen her in pictures and on video but those didn't do her cuteness justice.

"Mr. Meowgi!" I said happily bending over to pick her up, "You're even cuter in person!"

"Please, you're going to give my cat a complex." Sea scoffed.

"But she is." I defended

"She's a little asshole." He said shaking his head.

"Pfft, whatever." I said, "So where am I sleeping?"

"Follow me." Ash said, "We set up the air mattress for you in my stream room."

"Seamus could you bring my bags, my hands are full." I said smirking at him before turning to follow Ash down the hallway and into a room.

Once there I walked over and sat down on the bed, placing Meowgi on my lap where she curled up. I smiled down and started to stroke her as I felt her start to purr.

"Thanks guys." I said looking up at them.

"No, thank you for finally coming out here." Ash said, "But you take a nap and we'll do something fun when you wake up."

"Alright." I said smiling.

I watched as they left the room before laying down as Meowgi moved to curl up beside me. I smiled and giggled softly as I started to stroke her soft fur allowing sleep to take over.

I awoke later to Meowgi licking my cheek.

"Really Meowgi, your tongue feels like sandpaper." I groaned, "So I'd really appreciate it if you didn't do that."

She just purred and rubbed against me causing me to smile. I then slowly got up. Meowgi following and we both stretched before heading out of the room together. I walked out into the living room finding Sea and Ash there with some random guy causing me to halt in my tracks.

Just then Ash looked over noticing me, "Oh hey Em." She said smiling, "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty well." I said not taking my eyes off the guy.

"Oh Em, this is our roommate Clash." Sea introduced.

"Hello." I said waving awkwardly.

"So, Seamus has a movie trip tonight and I got a Smite stream tonight." Ash said breaking my gaze, "You can stay here and watch me or you can do with the guys."

"What movie are you guys going to see?" I asked

"We're going to see Kickass 2." Sea said.

"Sorry Ash, but I'm going with Sea." I said, "I've been dying to see that."

"Alright, well then get ready cause we got to leave soon."

"Alright."

With that I turned around and headed back down the hallway. I walked into the room and over to my suitcase rummaging through it. I decided on a pair of skinnies and my SSoHPKC is the Worst Creature shirt. I honestly don't watch Seamus or the guys. The only reason I have the shirt is because Seamus sent it to me.

I then went to the bathroom and brushed my dirty blonde hair before placing a purple beanie on my head. Then walked back to the room grabbing my phone and purple Twitch hoodie, which was also a gift from Seamus before heading back out to the living room.

"Alright Sea, I'm ready." I told him.

After saying goodbye to Ash and slipping our shoes on we were out the door. We climbed into his car, buckled up, and then headed on our way. I started messing with the radio trying to find a decent station, but unfortunately Denver's radio stations sucked. I sighed giving up and just sat back in my seat looking out the window.

"So Sea, who all is going tonight?" I asked not taking my gaze away from the window.

"James, Dan, and Sly." He told me, "Reason we're leaving so early is that we have to film the short still. So you get to see us act like idiots."

"I get to see you all in action eh?" I teased. "What fun."

When we arrived at the Creature house Seamus parked and we hopped out without a word. I followed him from the car and up to the door where he stood holding it open. We walked in and I followed him through the house till we got to a room off the kitchen with computers in it and three other guys.

"Hey, Guys." Seamus greeted causing all three of them to look our way.

"Hey there Seamus." A dude with a beard said turning away from his computer and I saw he was wearing a Batman shirt.

"Guy's meet my sister Emily, Em this is Dan." He said gesturing to the guys in the Batman shirt, "And this is Sly." He said gesturing to a dude with glasses and a beanie, "And finally James." Who had short hair a beard and wore a hoodie.

"Hi, guys." I greeted

"So we finally get to meet Seamus' sister." Eddie said excitedly, "Nice to meet you!"

"You too." I said causing Seamus to smirk at me.

After the other greeted me they all went off to get ready to do the short. Meanwhile, I just sat down in Seamus' computer chair and pulled out my phone to check Twitter. When the guys came back in I looked up from my phone and instantly started laughing.

"Oh my god!" I said and pulled up my camera to take a picture.

Standing in front of me was my brother dressed up as Hit Girl, even with a skirt and purple wig. I couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up." He said rather sarcastically.

"Please tell me he lost a bet or something." I said once I calmed down a bit.

"He got the luck of the draw." Sly said giggling.

"I think Seamus makes a cute Hit Girl." James said making me laugh harder.

"James quit feeding the Jeamus fanfics." Seamus complained, " Can we please just film this and get it over with."

"Stop your damn complaining." I told him.

"Fuck off." He retorted.

"Alright, let's do this." Dan said interrupting us before grabbing his camera and turning to me, "You want to help?"

"I'd be happy to." I said smiling.

"Know how to use this." He said holding up the camera to me.

"I'm sure its easy enough." I told him.

"Good." He said handing me the camera.

Then I followed the guys to a different room. Dan gave me a low down on the camera. Then they went over the brief idea of what they were going to be doing. Then we started filming. The whole time recording I had a bit of a hard time suppressing my laughter. Especially when James started pulling up Seamus' skirt. It was so hilarious, now I see why people watch these dorks.

After their fight scene Seamus ran off yelling, "Cheese it!" and then I walked over to where James was moaning on the floor. I got down getting a close up on James' face, "He hit me in the wiener." He moaned.

I instantly had to stop filming after that because I completely lost it crumbling to a heap of laughter beside him. "That was fucking hilarious." I said between laughs.

Once I calmed down enough I found James standing over me smirking. He then extended his hand out and helped me up off the floor. Once I was on my feet Dan walked over and I handed him back the camera.

"Alright, I'm going to change." Seamus announced before walking off.

Sly and James followed and Dan and I walked back into the computer room. Dan started to transfer the video over to the computer and I sat back down in Seamus' chair.

"You're a pretty good camera girl." Dan commented.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

"Do you have a channel?" He asked.

"Naw, I don't get on YouTube very much, to be honest." I said shyly.

"You don't even watch Seamus?" He asked

"Very rarely." I told him.

"That's cool." He said, "Just means you get to, get to know us in person."

"Yeah." I said smiling.

Just then the other guys walked back into the room. James went over to his computer, Sly to his, and Seamus came over and sat on my lap.

"Man, my chair seems pretty lumpy." He said bouncing on me.

"Seamus get the fuck off of me before I tell the guys some embarrassing ass story of yours." I wanted.

Instantly he jumped off my lap and spun around giving me his, 'Don't you dare' look, to which I just smirked.

"Ooh, what kind of embarrassing story?" Sly asked.

"Don't worry about it Sly." I said still smirking at Seamus.

"So when are we leaving?" Seamus asked.

"In a minute actually," Dan said, "Who's driving?"

"I will!" Sly said happily and giggling afterwords.

When it was time to leave we headed out and climbed into the car. Sly in the driver's seat, Dan in the passengers, and I was in the back between Seamus and James. After making it a ways towards our destination Dan pulled the camera out and started recording again.

"Hello." He said before putting the camera on us in the back receiving hellos and waves in my case, then turned it on Sly, "Sly's driving not Koots."

They then started talking about Koots before turning the attention back to me.

"We also have a special guest with us this evening." Dan said pointing the camera at me, "This is Em, she's Seamus' sister, Say Hi Em."

"Hey there." I said waving.

They then went on to talk about the movie and I chose to just remain silent and listen. I was already thoroughly enjoying myself. I really had to laugh when Eddie made his Nicholas Cage comment. I for one agree with James.

"Nicholas Cage is shit." I said simply.

"See, exactly!" James said causing me to giggle.

When we got to the theater we all got out and James went straight to the trunk and opened it.

"What are you doing there?" Dan asked.

James pulled out an inflatable gun that was half deflated and pointed it at Dan, "Twitch sponsored soldier here." He said in a funny voice causing all of us to start laugh, "Aleks has a bunch of random toys in his trunk."

I definitely really liked James' humor. He was a really funny guy.

After the movie I kinda stood off the side listening to the guys give their reviews I really lost at James' review because of Sly getting in his face. I swear these guys are going to be the death of me. Then Sly turned the camera on me surprising me.

"So what did you think of the movie Em?" He asked.

"It fucking sucked." I said rather sarcastically making Seamus laugh.

"Really, you didn't like it?" Sly asked, making Seamus laugh even more.

"That's my sister." Seamus said smirking, "Eddie, she was being sarcastic."

"Hey now." Eddie said complaining, "Give a real review."

"Fine." I said giggling, "I really liked it actually. I mean the first one was one of my favorite movies, and this one was good like the other."

"Anything you didn't like about it?" Eddie asked.

"Meh, I don't really criticize movies in deep detail, to be honest." I told him, "So honestly that's all you're going to get."

With that they ended the recording and we all climbed into the car. Even though I had a nap I was uber tired. I ended up tilting my head back against the seat, closing my eyes. Before long I slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke surprised to find myself in my bed in Seamus' apartment. I slowly got up and groggily made my way down the hallway. I ended up finding Ash in the kitchen. She looked up from the stove as I entered and smiled.

“Morning Em.” She said smiling, “Guys tire you out last night?”

“Very.” I told her, “They're so darn funny.”

“That they are.” She said, “It was funny to see Sea walk in carrying you last night.”

“Yeah, I'm a bit of a heavy sleeper.” I told her

“That comes in handy when it comes to the guys.” She said

“So I noticed.” I said just as Sea came shuffling out looking out looking as groggy as me, “Well morning Sunshine.”

All he did was groan, slap the air towards me, and shuffling his way over to the kitchen to get coffee. I, in turn, went over and fell face first onto the couch groaning. I lay there unmoving until I felt someone nudge me. I picked my head up to find Sea standing there hold a coffee cup out to me. I sat up and took it giving him a warm smile before taking a sip.

“Nice, exactly how I like it. The perfect trifecta of coffee, sugar, and French Vanilla coffee creamer.”

“Of course.” Seamus said sitting down beside me, “We like ours the same way.”

“Not even I can get it right.” Ash said

“You get it pretty close.” He said

“Don't sweat it, Ash, you know how extremely particular we O'Dohertys can be.” I said, “So whats the plan for today?”

“I got to record and do stuff for my channel.” Sea said

“And I got another stream to do today with some other people.” Ash said

“Oh.” I said

“Don't worry.” Seamus said, “If you want you can go hang out with the guys at the Creature house. I'll be going there later for Treetopia and Creature Talk, anyway.”

“Seamoose you offered her to spend the day with one of the reasons it took her so long to get out here.” Ash said

“Actually, after last night their kinda growing on me.” I told them, “Might as well get to know them better.”

Sea smirked at me as he pulled out his phone going through it before pressing something and putting it to his ear.

“Hey, did you just get up?” He asked, “Figured as much when are you guys heading over to the house? Do you mind stopping by here and picking up Em? Ash and I will be busy most of the day and figured she'd have more fun with you guys. Alright, see you when you get here.” After hanging up, he took a sip of his coffee before looking at me, “Eddie said him and Aleks will be by in about a half hour to pick you up.”

“Alright, that means I better go and get ready.” I said

“Oh, want to look nice for the guys eh?” He teased, which resulted in me punching him in the arm.

“As if.” I scoffed

*Seamus' POV (ooo! New POV :))*

I smirked at Em after she hit me getting up and heading off down the hallway. I love teasing her as much as Mom does about finding someone, but the difference is I don't make it so obvious as Mom does. Then again I'm protective over her so I'd like to see her with someone I could trust.

Honestly, I wouldn't mind her getting with one of the guys. At least then I could always keep a good eye on them. Plus if they fucked her over I could get my revenge. Also, I would really like it if Em moved out here. I miss having my sister around but I won't really admit it. She and I have always gotten along, and she is by far my best friend.

When Eddie and Aleks finally arrived, Em was still in the process of getting ready.

“Hey, Seamus.” Eddie greeted as I opened the door.

“Hey, guys.” I said stepping aside and letting them in, “Em is still getting ready.”

“That's fine, we're in no hurry.” Eddie said as we all sat down on the couch together.

“One thing I want to say real quick is you guys better take good care of her.” I warned, “Remember that, that's my little sister and I will not hesitate to kick as if anything happens to her.”

“Don't worry Seamus, she'll be fine.” Eddie said.

Just as I was about to say something else Em walked out. I could see out of the corner of my eye Aleks' eyes get real wide. Well, guess I'll be keeping an eye on him.

“Hey Sly.” Em greeted.

“Hey Em.” Eddie said grinning.

“Oh, Em.” I said, “This here is Aleks.”

“Well nice to meet you, Aleks.” Em said smiling at him.

“You too.” Aleks said.

Did I catch a hint of shyness? Oh how cute Aleks. I couldn't help but smirk at him, cause it was rather funny to see Aleks act shy.

“Well since Seamus gave his warning and I'm ready so we can head out when you guys are.” Em said

“Excuse me, what warning?” I asked

“Seamus, we're siblings. I know you better than anyone.” She told me, “I know how you work.”

“I have no clue what you're talking about.” I said sarcasm leaking through my voice.

“Yeah, you continue to hide your lies through sarcasm.” She said with a smirk, “Anyways remember I'm your perfect match and you can't hide anything from me.”

“Like wise.” I retorted with a smirk.

“That's what you think.” She said, her smirk turning into a rather evil one.

“What's that suppose to mean?” I asked confused.

“Don't worry about it.” She said slyly, “Come on guys.”

With that, she grabbed the guys and pulled them out of the apartment leaving me standing there confused. I'm not sure if she was being serious or if she was just messing with my head. I know messing with me is one of the things she loves to do the most.

“What's wrong Seamoose?” Ash asked pulling me away from my thoughts.

“Just curious as to what she meant by that.” I told her, “Not sure if she meant that or if she is messing with me.”

“Not sure either.” She said, “But don't worry too much about it, just go record.”

“Alright.” I said sighing before heading to my room to record.

Emily's POV (again)

Once we were outside the apartment building I couldn't help but giggle. The expression on Seamus' face was priceless. I enjoy mind fucking him way too much at times.

“I think you just made Seamus confused as fuck.” Eddie said

“Of course I did.” I told him with a smirk, “You'll get used to it, I do it to him quite often.”

“How come?” Eddie said leading us towards his car.

“Because it's pay back for annoying the shit of me.” I told them, “Cause I'm pretty sure that is his favorite thing to do to me.”

“You two rival a lot?” Aleks asked.

“Pfft, no.” I told them, “Sea and I are actually extremely close, we just enjoy messing with one another.”

We reached Eddie's car and he unlocked in and we all climbed in. Eddie in the driver's seat, of course, Aleks in the passengers, and me in the back. We all buckled up and Eddie started the car, and then pulled on heading on our way.

“So Em.” Eddie finally asked after a bit of silence, “You have a YouTube channel?”

“No, I don't really go on YouTube much.” I told him, “So, to be honest, I don't really watch you guys.”

“Not even Seamus?” Aleks asked

“Not really, I already know how he is personally, I don't need to watch him.” I told them.

“That's actually pretty cool.” Eddie said, “The fact that your a Creature's sibling but you don't watch us.”

“Meh, I guess.” I said looking out the window.

“So what do you do?” Aleks asked.

“I rather not disclose.” I told them, “Not even Seamus knows for certain reasons.”

“You keep your job secret from your brother?” Eddie asked, “How do you manage that?”

“Its simple really, Seamus respects me and doesn't pry.” I told them

“Will we ever know?” Eddie asked

“Eventually, maybe.” I told them.

One of the main reasons I keep my job a secret is because I actually work for Mojang. Mind you, I work in a different country from the Headquarters. The reason for that is, I do a little bit of testing of updates and such for Minecraft in its entirety. Once and a while I do fly over to Sweden though to visit the headquarters. Other than that, I mainly work behind the scenes.

One of the main reasons I haven't told Seamus' about this is because come on him and his friends make a living playing the game. If they were to know they'd probably bother the shit out of me about things. Also, if they knew that its actually my job to organize this years Minecon, they'd definitely be bothering me wanting to know every little detail. I got a lot of stuff I need to do for it while I'm here, and I know it's going to be hard to slip past Seamus.

When we finally made it to the Creature house and walked in I found Dan, James, and another guy. I recognized him but can't remember his name.

“Hey, guys!” Eddie greeted rather excitedly, causing everyone to look our way.

“Hey E.” James greeted, “You were pretty tired last night.”

“Yeah, I was still a bit jet lagged. “I said smiling going over to sit on Seamus' chair.

“Oh Hordan, this is Em, Seamus' sister.” Eddie said causing me to turn to the other guy looking him over.

“Hello.” I greeted while smiling and waving.

“Welcome to the Creature house Em.” He said

“Thanks.” I said smiling.

“So Em, the video from last night goes up today.” Dan said, “Are you excited?”

“Meh, it's YouTube.” I said moving the chair side to side.

“You really don't like YouTube.” Eddie said

“Now I never said I didn't like YouTube, just said I never get on it.” I said pulling my phone out of my pocket.

“Makes sense.” James said

“So where's Seamus?” Hordan asked.

“He's recording things, he'll be over later,” I told him not looking up from my phone.

“Hey Em, do you have Minecraft?” Eddie asked

I froze a second, are you fucking serious? I've only been here a few minutes and they already bring it up.

“No.” I answered hoping to save myself, I really don't feel like playing at this moment in time.

“She could always use Seamus' account.” James said, “It should already be signed in.”

'God damn it, James.' I thought to myself.

“Yeah, you could!” Eddie said excitedly, “Get on Seamus' account and play with us!”

“Alright.” I said turning the chair around and opening Minecraft.

I really didn't want to play Minecraft but of course, I just couldn't say no to these guys. Now they think I'm a newbie to the game, even though I have an extensive knowledge of the game. Now I'm going to have to play like an idiot and hope to hell they don't catch me in a lie. This is going to suck.


	4. Chapter 4

We all ended up agreeing on making our own houses and we got to work. I did manage to get away with knowing the simple things. I just told them I used to watch Seamus every now and then. Thankfully for that, for anything else I had to act stupid and ask. It took me about an hour and a half for me to make a house that I was semi happy with.

“Holy shit, how the hell?” Aleks half yelled.

“What?” I asked.

“Your house is amazing!” Aleks exclaimed.

“Let me see.” James said as I watched his character walk over to me.

I apparently made all the guys severely jealous of my house building skills.

“Are you sure you've never played before?” Eddie asked.

“Is that what she told you?”

We all spun around to find Seamus standing in the doorway smirking at me. 'Oh fuck Seamus, why must you show up at the worst possible times and ruin my fun.'

“What do you mean Seamus?” Eddie asked.

“She plays more Minecraft than we do.” Seamus said.

“She said she's never played.” James said.

“Even had to ask how to make shit.” Aleks added.

“You guys got duped by my little sister.” Seamus said smirking.

“Fuck off Sea.” I said, “Ruining my fun.”

“Awe, you going to be all upset now?” He teased

“You want me to kick your ass?” I countered.

“Really?” Seamus asked, “You couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag.”

“That's a low blow bro.” I replied shaking my head, “Low blow.”

“It's a low blow, but it was funny as fuck” Seamus said

“You're a dick.” I stated, “I don't want to be your sister anymore.”

“Maybe I don't want to be your brother.” He responded.

“I wish I was an only child.” I declared.

“Ouch.” He said frowning, “Now that was the lowest of blows.”

“Awe, Seashell.” I said getting up and going over to hug him, “I'm sorry, I love you.”

“I'm sorry too and I love you too.” He replied.

“Well... That was interesting.” Aleks commented.

“Seashell?” James asked.

“Don't even James.” I stated, “It's my nickname for him and none of you can use it.”

“I wouldn't mess with her either.” Seamus added, “She can really mess with your head.”

“You, so we've seen and heard.” Aleks replied

“Anyways.” Jordan announced, “We've got Treetopia to record.”

“Alright, I'll leave you boys to do your work.” I said, “I got a few things I need to do for my own job.”

“I thought you got the month off?” Seamus asked.

“I do, but I don't.” I stated, “You know I work from my computer. I have stuff to do that really isn't due till next month.”

“What do you do?” Jordan asked

“She won't disclose.” Seamus replied for me, “Not even I know.”

“I have a perfectly good reason why I don't.” I stated, “Now if you excuse me there are things we all have to do.”

I ended up going and sitting cross legged on the couch with my laptop in my lap. I looked through my emails before opening up a Word document. I was adding things to all the information I needed for Minecon this year. It was going to be in Orlando, Florida this year, which was exciting.

As I was working, at some point Jeb was bothering me about the Minecon things. That was something I was used to by now though. Jeb was pretty cool and we got along quite well. I mean I did work my ass off and he really appreciated that. It was stressful at times though, organizing such a big convention almost by yourself. I ended up being so focused on my work I forgot where I was.

“You work for Mojang?!” I heard from behind me, startling me causing me to turn my head. I ended up finding James crouched on the stairs behind me.

“Shh!” I shushed him panicking, “Please don't say anything!”

“Why don't you want us to know?” James asked.

“Well, a couple reasons.” I state, “You guys play the game a lot, which means you guys would probably bother me about things.”

“Valid point.” James commented, “Probably try and bother you about the location of this years Minecon.”

“Exactly my point.” I told him

“So it's not that you play a lot of Minecraft.” He said, “It's actually your job.”

“Kind of.” I confessed, “One of my main jobs is setting up Minecon.”

“No way.” He said.

“Yes, way.” I stated, “Anyways, can we please keep it our secret?”

“Of course.” James said grinning.

“Thanks.” I told him smiling, “So what are you doing sneaking up on me like this?”

“I came to see if you wanted to be on Creature Talk with us.” He replied.

“I'll have to pass.” I told him, “I'm in the middle of discussing things with Jeb at the moment, and I'd be rude of me to just blow off my boss.”

“Good point was just asked to come and ask you.” He said smiling as he got up off the steps, “Have fun.”

“You too.” I called to him smiling.

“Don't be alarmed if you hear a bunch of yelling.” He warned.

“I probably won't even notice.” I commented.

By the time I was finished talking with Jeb they were stilling going with Creature Talk. So I decided to go peek in and spy on them for a bit. I looked in to see them all sitting around a table being pretty loud. James especially, which I actually found rather funny. Suddenly though James looked over noticing me. He was just about to say something, but I started making gestures trying to get him to keep his mouth shut. Unfortunately, Sea turned and spotted me, fuck.

“Em, come over here.” He exclaimed.

“No, I'm good. I actually wanted to ask where the bathroom was.” I replied quickly, trying to save myself.

“There's one right by you actually.” Dan said

“Thanks!” I declared quickly ducking out and letting out a sigh of relief.

Totally dodged a bullet there. As long as I'm here I'm going to try my best to avoid live streams. It's definitely not my style. When I finally came out of the bathroom I heard them ending the streaming. Thank notch! Ha, I made a funny. I walked in the room finding the guys scattered about.

“So how was Creature Talk guys?” I asked.

“Pretty good.” Jordan responded.

“How did your work go?” James asked with a sly smile.

“Pretty good.” I stated, “Got all I could get done at this point.”

“You shouldn't be working at all.” Seamus remarked.

“Coming from Sir. Uploads a Lot.” I responded.

With that comment, everyone started laughing.

“Damn dude, she got you good.” Aleks commented.

“I taught her well.” Seamus declared smirking.

“Yep, I learned from the best.” I announced smirking back


	5. Chapter 5

“Girls day?” Ash asked me the first thing that morning.

“Of course., sounds like a great idea,” I told her happily.

“Yay!” She said as Seamus came walking out.

“What's got you both all happy?” He asked.

“Girls day, are you in as well?” I asked sarcastically.

“Totally.” He replied in the same manner.

“You two.” Ash stated with a smirk.

“We're an interesting duo.” I said smiling.

“I know.” She said, “Anyways, go get ready so that we can get out of here.”

“Sounds like a plan.” I replied.

Later that day Ash and I decided to catch a bite to eat at the food court at the mall. We have spent all day at the mall shopping, getting our hair done, and even our nails. Usually, I'm more of a tomboy, but every now and then I enjoy being girly.

Most of the time our conversation consisted of talk about how our lives have been since the last time we saw each other. Also, about random girly things. We even had a conversation about Seamus. Plus, as I always do I let Ash in on small secrets between Sea and I from our childhood.

Now that we were sitting down for food the conversation changed, taking on something I would never have thought Ash would bring up.

“So how has hanging with the guys been?” She asked.

“Really fun actually.” I answered, “They're really funny and they're starting to grow on me.”

“I know how that is.” She replied, “So, has any of them caught your eye?”

“Saw what now?” I asked looking at her.

“Has any of them sparked you to become interested in them?” She asked again.

“Did my Mom set you up to this?” I asked narrowing my eyes.

“Wait it that obvious?” She asked shyly.

“I just automatically assumed.” I stated, “Mom is relentless about me finding someone, it drives me nuts.”

“I can tell.” She said, “She really wants you to find someone.”

“I know, but she won't get it through her head that I'm not looking for someone.”

“Have you told her that?” She asked

“I tell her that all the time.” I answered, “But she just tells me that I need to put all old problems behind.”

“She just wants you happy.” She replied.

“She wants me to find someone and settle down.” I told her, “She thinks just because Sea found you, that it's time for me to do the same.”

“Have you ever tried to, you know, lie to her?” She asked.

“That wouldn't work because she'd want to meet the guy.” I told her.

“I see.” She said, “Anyways, on a serious note between us, do you have your eyes on anyone?”

“Ash, come on now.” I said face palming.

“Actually, I know something.” She stated with a smirk.

“Oh, what would that be?” I asked.

“Well, you're not really wanting...” She said trailing off with a huge smile on her face.

“Come on Ash, don't mess with me.” I told her, “what are you going on about?”

“Oh, nothing.” She replied slyly.

“No, spill what is it?” I asked narrowing my eyes.

“Oh, Seamoose told me that he noticed that two of the guys are obviously into you.” She confessed.

“Is that so?” I asked, “And how would he know?”

“Cause he knows the guys and can tell by their actions.” She replied.

“I see and who would the guys be?” I asked

“Look at you suddenly all curious.” She said smiling.

“You brought it up.” I told her, “I might as well ask who possibly had a thing for me.”

“Good point.” She said, “Seamus has noticed both James and Aleks showing some interest.”

“I see.” I replied, “Makes sense, well James at least.”

“Oh?” She asked intrigued.

“James kind of gave me that vibe yesterday.” I told her, “He snuck up on me and as we were talking I could tell by the way he looked at me.”

~Seamus' POV~

When I got to the house all the guys were already there. I walked in and they all turned and greeted me. Right away I could tell Aleks noticed Em wasn't with me and looked kind of down.

“No Em today?” James asked.

“No, she's having a girls day with Ash.” I told him

“She like Ash?” Eddie asked.

“No, she's with Ash because she hates her with a passion.” I said rather sarcastically, “Of course she likes Ash, those two are like best friends.”

“Well that's good.” Eddie said.

“Yeah, plus it's good for Em to do something other than work.” I told them, “She works a lot and doesn't exactly have any friends.”

“Why's that?” Eddie asked.

“She has really bad trust issues due to problems she faced in High school.” I told them, “Unfortunately, she put trust into the wrong people, which lead to her just not trusting many people anymore.”

“What happened?” Aleks asked.

“It's not really my story to tell.” I stated, “Just do your best to get her to trust you until then she'll keep herself locked up.”

I noticed how Aleks and James both seemed to really be thinking about what I had told them. That was enough to confirm my suspicion that they both seemed to be into my sister. I just hoped that they didn't decide to cause drama over the subject. If it comes down to it I'll be sure to give them both a talking to.

Just then my phone started ringing and I pulled it out of my pocket finding my sister was calling.

“Hello?” I answered.

“You're talking about me.” She stated.

“How the hell do you do that?” I asked shaking my head, “It's really fucking creepy.”

“I don't know, I can just sense it.” She said, “What are you saying about me?”

“Just talking to the guys, telling them why you're not with me.” I told her.

“There's more to it than that.” She replied.

“Don't worry about it.” I told her, “What are you two up to?”

“Sitting in a strip club parking lot, getting ready to do in and look at some titties.” She replied sarcastically and I could tell she was smirking. I could also hear Ash giggling in the background.

“Very funny.” I commented, “Really, what are you two doing?”

“Ash is about to teach me how to play Smite.” She responded

“You playing Smite, now this I got to see.” I replied smirking

“If things go well, I'll be playing with her while she streams tonight.” She said

“I see.” I told her, “Anyways, what's the reason for the call?”

“Just wanted to tell you, you're on your own for dinner tonight.” She stated, “Anyways, quit talking about me. Love you.”

I pulled the phone away from my head to look at it before sighing. She really enjoys hanging up on me. I put my phone back in my pocket and looked at the guys to find them all staring at me.

“Yes?” I asked

“What was that about?” Eddie asked.

“I swear she's like psychic or something.” I told them, “She knew I was talking about her.”

“Really?” Eddie said raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, then she hung up on me.” I said, “Which is one thing I'm quite used to.”

“You two are entertaining.” Eddie said giggling.

“If you say so.” I told them, “Anyways, let's just get started on our task for today.”

~Emily's POV~

I sat crossed legged on the bed finishing up a random Smite match while Ash was preparing to start her stream. I wasn't confident enough to play on stream, but she kept assisting that I was good enough. I just decided that I'd play since no one would be able to see me.

“How long before your match is over?” She asked.

“It just ended.” I said happily, “Another win for me.”

“See, you're doing good.” She replied smiling, “Just takes practice.”

“Maybe I'll get good someday.” I stated looking up at her, “Maybe good enough to wreak Seamus.”

“I'd love to see that.” She said smiling, “Anyways, let's get ready I'm about to stream shortly.”

“Alright.” I said.

We got into a lobby together and Ash started her stream. I just sat there listening to her talk to people. Finally, it was time for us to start.

“Em who you going to be?” She asked.

“Who do you recommend?” I asked.

Ash went through some possible choices and I just went with the one I used in my last match. (I don't really play or pay much attention to Smite, I'm sorry)

“Oh yeah guys, I got Seamoose's sister here with me today. She's not confident make her feel welcome!” Ash exclaimed to the stream.

“Gee thanks, Ash.” I teased.

“Oh, you're fine.” She said smiling.

We jumped into the game and I got into my zone, trying my best. I was doing pretty good in my opinion.

“Guys, don't listen to Seamus, he's just butthurt cause his sister is better at Smite than he is.” Ash said.

“Is Sea attempting to throw me off my game?” I asked, “Sorry Sea, I can't see chat so you're failing.”

“Hey Em, Sly says you're doing awesome and to keep it up.” Ash told me.

“Awe, thanks, Sly.” I said smiling.

“You pretty much got the guys cheering you on.” Ash said.

I couldn't help but smile. Here I took so long to come out thinking I was going to have a bad time. It's only been a few days and I was already having fun. I was actually quite glad I had decided to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Its been a few days since my girls day with Ash, and by a few days I mean about two weeks. Nothing to exciting has happened besides me hanging with the guys and avoiding anything dealing with being on The Hub. I mean I know I'm Seamus' sister, but I don't really want to be thrown into his spotlight anymore than I have already.

I have through, developed a bond with Eddie these past two weeks. Eddie and I have a lot in common and under my sarcastic front, I have a lot of the same mannerisms as Eddie. It is however, a big step for me because Eddie is the first person that I've let past my defences. I'm kind of glad I can confide in someone other than Ash and Seamus now though.

Aside from that I have also taken an interest in editing. Lately whenever I'm at The Creature house, I'm either hiding from the camera or beside Dan watching him edit. At first I was scared that I was bothering Dan by asking so manh questions. Dan however, is having so much fun teaching me. He's happy that I've taken an interest in it, and that I came to him to teach me.

Currently I'm hiding up in James' room with Ein, while the guys do Creature Talk. As soo as James had introduced me to Ein I had fallen in love with her. Not only is she adorable, she's a Corgi and Coegis are one of my favorite breeds. So naturally I want to cuddle her as muxh as possible. Another reason I'm so attached to her is because I've alwayw wanted a dog, but with my Dad being allergic it was always out of the question.

So right now I had my laptop out and I was finishing up some things reguarding Minecon, which tickets had just gone on sale for yesterday. The guys are pretty hyped and have demanded that I go with them to the event. They even tried to talk me into coming back here a couple weeks before hand so that we all can go together. Of course though, I made an excuse telling them I have important work stuff to do. That's not exactly a lie though.

The few weeks before the3 event I will be hard at work and will be up until the day of. Actually, the plan so far is that for the first part of the event I'll be doing everything to avoid them. I'm actually going to arrive the day before the first day instead of the evening of the first day like I told them. I'll be doing my work related stuff the first day and then spend the second with them. It's going to be tough, but if I want to keep things quiet, it's something I have to do.

Just as I finished up and closed my laptop, James' door opened and in walked Aleks, "Hey Aleks," I greeted.

"Hey Em." He replied smiling, "Having fun with Ein?"

"Yeah, she was keeping me conpany while I worked." I stated as I ruffled her fur, "She's a good companion. "

"I'm sure she is." He commented, "Anyways, the guys volunteered me to go pick up dinner and I wanted to know if you'd like to accompany me?"

"Sure." I answered smiling, "It'd be nice to have a change in scenery. "

"Alright then." Aleks said, "Meet me downstairs, I need to go collect the money from the guys."

I just nodded as Aleks turned and headed out of the room. I let out a bit of a sigh and turned to Ein. Lately Aleks has been wiggling his way past my wall. I've been trying to stay clear from him, but another part of me wont let me. Part of me is falling for Aleks and its starting to freak me out. I'm not sure what to do, I don't want to go to Seamus and I havent gotten the chance to talk to Eddie.

With another sigh I got up off the floor and made my way out of the room. As I got into the hallway I just about ran into James, "Whoa!" I called out as I fell back but thankfully James caught me before I could fall.

"Careful Em." He stated as he pulled me back to my feet, "Don't want you getting hurt."

Things between James and I have been kind of awkward. He noticed right away that Aleks is getting closer to me and I can tell he doesn't quite know what to think. I feel kind of bad because I didn't plan on this happening. I attempted to refrain from all this , but apparently fate had a different plan.

"Thanks James." I replied smiling.

"Did you have fun with Ein?" He asked.

"Of course, I always do." I answered, "She's so cute."

"That she is." He stated.

"Anyways, I got to go." I told him shyly, "Aleks asked me to ride with him to pick up lunch."

"Oh." He replied sadly, which made me feel bad.

I just forced a smile before turning and heading down the stairs. I always run from these situations, which makes me feel even worse. Though, I rather just do that than face James. I have a problem, but I don't know how to deal with all of that at the moment.

As I got downstairs Aleks came down the hallway meeting me at the bottom. With that I slipped my shoes on and we headed out the door. As we approached Aleks' car he walked a bit ahead of me and opened my door for me. I instantly smiled at him. I had to admit that Aleks was definitely a sweetheart under that attitude he fronts.

"Thank you kind sir." I stated as I crawled in.

"You're welcome Em." He replied

After closing my door he walked over and climbed in the drivers seat. Without a word he started the car and started us on our way. As he drove he eventually reached forward and plugged his phone into the cars system. Next thing I hear is Eddie's voice singing throughout the car but Aleks quickly turned it off.

"Wasn't that Eddie singing?" I asked looking over at him.

"Yeah." He replied shyly, "That was one of our band's songs."

"You guys are in a band?" I asked excitedly, "Eddie never told me this."

"Yeah, Sly started it. The name is Stuck In Your Radio. " He answered, "I play Bass and Sly sings."

"Can you play the song for me?" I asked sweetly

"Yeah, sure." He said turning on the song at the beginning.

I sat there listening to the music and Eddie's amazing singing. I was really enjoying it, it was one of those songs that I knew would be extremely catchy. When the songs finished I couldn't help but clap happily.

"That was amazing. " I told him, "You guys are really good."

"Thanks." He replied.

"You should play something for me sometime." I stated

"I'd love to." He told me smiling

"What was the name of the song?" I asked

"Stuck In Your Radio, self titled." He told me.

"I liked it, it's catchy." I stated.

"Most of our songs are." He replied, "I'll have to show you the others smetime."

"Sounds good." I said happily,

Just the we reached our destination. Aleks pulled in and parked and we went in ans placed our order and sat down to wait. As we sat there in silence I was starting to feel a bit awkward. It was usually like this whenever we were alone. I think its mostly because Aleks wasn't sure what to say. So I figured I should be the one to start the conversation.

"So Aleks, tell me a little about yourself." I told him, Aleks looked a bit more comfortable now.

"I'm not to special. " He told me, "I mean make video on YouTube, and I do stupid shit with the guys for the hub."

"Well, what about the Aleks outside YouTube? " I asked.

"Well, I was born in Russia." He started.

"Wait, so you're not originally from here?" I asked

"Nope, I moved here when I was like eight. " He told me, " I used to live in Massachusetts before moving out here with Sly."

"I see." I stated, "Does that mea English isn't your first language? "

"Correct, Russian is." He answered.

"It's such a cool language. " I told him, "Way interesting. "

Aleks smiled that adorable smile of his that I love so much. Wait a minute, did I just think what I think I did? I was taken back by that for a second. Aleks was really changing things in me and I really don't know how to take it all.

Thankfully our order was called and together we got up and grabbed it before heading out. The ride back consisted of us just listening to music thankfully. unfortunately though, my mind was swarming with so many thoughts. I was pretty much having a fight with myself inside my head. This was pretty nornal for me at this point I my life.

When we got to the house we headed inside and to the guys to hand out the food. We all ended up taking seats around the CT table to eat. The guys shared mindless chit chat the whole time, but I remained quiet due to my own thoughts. I hoped Seamus would stay oblivious because I wasn't in the mood to tell him what was going on in my head.

When everyone was done Eddie turned to me and pointed to his phone causing me to look at him confused. He was gesturing to his phone and then pointing at me. After a few seconds I caught on and pulled out my phone to see a message from him.

'Do you need to talk? ' I read.

I smiled, this is why Eddie is my best friend.

"Eddie, want to take a walk with me?" I asked, "I haven't taken Ein out on our walk yet today and would like the company."

"Yeah, of course." He answered

"Alright, let me go get Ein." I told him.

With that I threw away my garbage before heading out to grab Ein. Once I had her I headed down the stairs meeting Eddie at the door. We then turned and headed out the door together. After heading down the sidewalk a ways, Eddie finally spoke.

"So what's bothering you?" He asked,

"I'm scared Eddie, Aleks is wiggling his way in and I'm not sure what to do." I confessed.

"So you're developing feelings for Aleks and its scaring you because you don't know how to handle it?" He stated,

"Exactly. I'm still trying to get used to the fact that I opened my defenses." I told him

"This a good thing though." He stated, "It's not good for you to keep a wall up like you are."

"I know, but I'm scared of getting hurt Eddie." I told him, " I really don't think I could go through it all again."

"Trust me Emmie, everything will be okay." He assured me, "I know Aleks and I can tell he really likes you."

"Are you sure he wont hurt me?" I asked.

"I can't promise anything. " He stated, "But it's time you take the risk. Just always remember, I'll be here for you,"

Eddie was right. I couldn't just keep myself all walled up forever. It's about time I start letting people I and it's time I let myself love again. Maybe Aleks will be the one I needed to help fix what others have broken. I know this is going to be tough at first, but as long as I stay strong I'm sure I'll manage. Besides, I know I'll always have Eddie, Seamus, and Ashley at my side to help along the way.


	7. Chapter 7

I have about a week and a half left before I fly home, which I'll only be home for about two days. Then I'll be flying out to Sweden to meet with Jeb and finish up organizing things for Minecon, which will be about 2 weeks after that. Unfortunately, that is the top topic between the guys at the moment. It's really unsettling to me, and the more they go on about it, the more I don't want to tell them the truth.

James can tell it bothers me and tries his best not to bring it up when I'm around. I don't like that he knows, but there was nothing I could do about it. It just makes me feel even worse about the fact that I fell for Aleks over him. That's nothing thing I couldn't help. Aleks started breaking through my wall and it was beyond my control. I just hope James and I will be able to patch things up and be friends.

Today I needed to get out without the guys and Eddie suggested I should spend some time with Bek. Eddie had introduced us about a week ago and we instantly hit it off. She's such a sweet lady and definitely the kind of girlfriend I need in my life. Well, other than Ash of course, though no offense but I need something other than my brother's girlfriend.

Currently, we're chilling at her place along with PuppyChef. We're sitting in her living room, her on the couch and Me on the floor with a sleeping PuppyChef halfway on my lap. We're also currently talking about Sly and how annoying he can be, but that's why we love him. Suddenly though our conversation took a weird turn.

"So, I see you and Aleks are getting closer." She stated causing me to freeze.

"Uhh, yeah... Kinda." I replied nervously.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." She quickly apologized.

I looked up at her with a small smile, "It's not that, it's just..." I said taking a deep breath, "I have a bit of a rocky past and I sort of built a wall to protect myself." I confessed while looking down an petting Chef, calming down a bit. "Lately, Aleks is starting to wiggle past my wall and I'm not sure how to deal with it."

"I can completely understand that." She stated causing me to look up at her, finding her looking back with a warm smile, "I can see now why Eddie thought we should be friends."

"Why's that?" I asked curiously.

She looked away a second taking a deep breath of her own before locking eyes with me again, "I went through pretty much the same thing and still kind of am." She confessed, "So I can relate, the only advice I can think to give is that you should give it a shot."

"That's what Eddie told me." I stated, "I'm just afraid I'll get hurt again and I know I won't be able to get through having my heart broken again."

"You shouldn't worry if Aleks did do that you can guarantee that I'll kick his ass myself." She commented causing both of us to chuckle.

"Thanks, Bek, you don't realize how much that means."

"Trust me, I do." She stated, "You're a nice girl, you deserve a nice guy like Aleks."

"Is he really?" I asked intrigued to hear what she had to tell.

"Oh yeah." She commented, "I've seen how he is with his women. He's a completely different person. He's adorable actually. I believe he hides behind that attitude and deep down he's a hopeless romantic."

"That's a comforting thought." I said smiling.

"Also, I won't get into it but you and Aleks may have a little bit more in common than you think." She said, "But I'll allow him to tell you that if he wants. I'm just glad I could be of service to you."

Just then we heard the sound of the front door opening causing Bek and I to freeze. We looked at one another, then the hallway. After a couple of seconds we heard foot steps and then Eddie's head popped into the doorway. We both instantly relaxed upon seeing it was just him.

"Some watch dog you are." I muttered to a still sleeping Chef.

"Eddie what are you doing sneaking in on us like that." Bek scolded

Eddie looked at her with wide eyes and put his hands up, "Sorry, I figured you'd assume it was us." He said in defense.

"Us?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Just then Eddie walked into the room and Alek's appeared behind him, following him in.

"Oh, hey Aleks." Bek greeted.

"Hey Bek, Em." He greeted back.

"Hello, Aleks." I replied before turning to Eddie, "Eddie, Chef is coming home with me."

"I don't think so." He said giggling.

"I can't allow that either." Aleks added.

As I went to open my mouth to add on to my previous statement Bek decided to interrupt me, "Hey Eddie, will you come with me? There's something I wanted to talk to you about." She stated grabbing his arm, "We'll be right back you two."

I saw Bek secretly wink at me and smile before leading Eddie out of the room. That sly woman she is, no wonder her and Eddie are best friends. As they left Aleks came and sat down beside me before stroking Chef.

"Chef is the best cuddle buddy." He stated smiling down at her.

"That she is." I agreed, "So why you guys here so early?" 

"We got done early and Sly didn't want to be at the house anymore." He replied.

"Sounds like hyper sly." I stated chuckling.

"So how was your day with Bek?" He asked looking at me.

"It was fun." I said smiling, "Really opened my eyes up to a few things."

"Oh really, like what?" He asked sounding generally interested, which made my heart flutter.

"Just girly things." I replied, not wanting to actually tell him the truth.

"I see." He said as a bit of silence fell over us, "So... You don't have much longer here."

"About a week and a half." I confirmed.

"You think you're going to miss being here?" He asked.

I took a minute to think that over. Despite the fact that I thought I wouldn't like it out here, I come to love it. I knew once I went home I'd be alone and part of me didn't want that. Ash and Seamus are still after me about moving out here, but I don't want to leave Mom. It's a tough decision cause I keep contemplating it, but I made a self-promise.

"I'll miss being around your guys." I explained, "Seamus and Ash keep trying to talk me into moving out here."

"Why don't you? I mean according to Seamus you don't have anyone besides your parents back home." He stated.

"To be honest, I don't want to move away from my Mom." I confessed shyly, "I mean, Seamus already did and I'd hate to come here and leave her as well."

"I can understand that." He replied, "Though, I'd be lying if I'd say I wouldn't miss you."

I looked up at him surprised, "Really?" I asked shyly.

"Yeah, I like having you around." He stated.

"You're too kind." I told him.

"I'm just speaking the truth." He told me.

Silence came over us once again. My mind was still trying to process his words. It's been awhile since I heard someone, mostly a guy tell me that. There was something about Aleks though, something about him made me believe those words.

"Hey, Em?" He asked nervously causing me to snap out of my thoughts and look at him.

"Yeah, Aleks?" 

"Would you... um.. Like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?" He asked shyly.

"I'd love to." I replied rather quickly, which surprised me.

Aleks was about to reply when Eddie came hopping back into the room with Bek following behind. I couldn't help but laugh at Bek who was just shaking her head at his antics. I just sat there surprised with myself, did I seriously just agree to go to dinner with him tomorrow night?"

"Emmie!" Eddie yelled causing me to come back to earth.

"Uh, what?" I asked looking up at him.

"Bek was talking to you." He stated giggling.

"Oh, sorry." I stated quickly turning to Bek, "What's that Bek?"

"I asked if you'd like to stay the night?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah sure." I replied, "We'll have a slumber party and do girly things!"

~*Aleks' POV*~ (Oh! New POV!)

"Awe, Aleks!" Sly yelled, giggling, "They're getting so girly on us, I think that's our cue to leave, come on Chef!"

Before I could get the chance to say anything, Sly was pulling me along. I just sighed and allowed him to drag me out, sometimes there's no use trying to stop Eddie in his antics. After getting outside he dragged me over to the car letting me go when we reached it as he opened the back door for Chef. After we got in and pulled away from Bek's house I finally realized I never gave Em a time for the date.

'God damn it Sly.' I thought as I let out a sigh in annoyance.

"What's wrong Aleks?" Sly asked

"I got the balls to ask her out finally and you pulled me away before I could give her a time." I stated in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry Aleks." He apologized, "Don't worry though, when we get home I'll give you her number and you can text or call her."

I just sighed again. It was hard enough for me to get the balls to and Sly ruins it.

"I'm proud of you Aleks." He stated.

"For?" I asked confused, turning to look at him.

"Getting the balls to ask her out." He replied, "I know she can be pretty intimidating."

"I know, it's weird." I confessed, "No girl has made me feel intimidated to actually ask her."

"You must really like her." He stated smiling.

"I must." I told him, "I mean I don't know her too well, but I'm definitely attracted."

"Just be slow with her dude." He advised, "She's been hurt to many times. Just imagine what you went through with Tiff, but multiplied. It may take her a bit to completely warm up to you."

"I promise." I told him, "I really care about her."

"That's comforting to know." He stated, "She needs someone like that in her life."

When we finally got to the apartment Sly gave me her number and I headed off to my room. Even though I had already asked her and had her accept, I was still nervous. I sat staring at my phone for what felt like hours, when in all reality it was about five minutes. Finally, I pushed aside my fears and sent her a message.

'Hey Em, it's Aleks. Sly pulled me away before I had the chance to tell you a time, how does 8 sound?'

I sent the message and sat back in my computer chair, letting out a sigh. Well, the deed is done, all that's left is the anticipation of her reply.

~*Em's POV*~

After the guys left Bek looked at me with a smirk, she obviously knew something happened. Of course, as always I choose to play stupid.

"What, why are you looking at me like that?" I asked 

"I'm not stupid Em, what happened after Eddie and I walked out of the room?" She asked

"Just talked about how I'll be leaving soon." I told her.

"Oh come on, I know there's more to it than that!" She exclaimed

"Well, he might have asked me out on a date." I replied shyly.

"Awe!" She squealed, "When?"

"Well, tomorrow but Eddie pulled him away before he could give me a time." I replied sadly.

Bek sighed and shook her head, "Leave it to Eddie to fuck shit up." She scoffed.

"Totally." I said just as my phone went off startling me.

I pulled it out finding I had a message from an unknown number. Thankfully I recognized the area code so I figured Seamus gave my number out to the guys. I opened it and read the message causing a smile to spread on my face.

"What's got you so smiley?" Bek asked.

"Aleks texted me." I stated as I went to reply, 'Sure, sounds good. I'll see you then.'

After I sent the message I sat my phone down and looked over at Bek, who was staring back at me, excitement all over her face.

"So, what did he say?" She asked excitedly.

"He's picking me up at 8 tomorrow night." I replied smiling, "I don't think I've felt this happy in awhile."

"Well, you deserve it." She said smiling.

"Thanks, Bek." I told her, "You know, I'm really glad I decided to come out, I would have never met you if I didn't You're a great friend."

"Same to you." She replied smiling, "Now how about we go ahead and be girly and get this slumber party stated."

"Sounds good to me." I replied chuckling.

With that, we deiced to go and get into some pajamas and pull out some face masks. As I said sometimes I forget how fun being a girl can actually be. We then spent the rest of the night giggling, doing other girly things, and just having fun. It was definitely a nice change for me. I could definitely get used to this.


	8. Chapter 8

I sat in my room at Sea and Ash's apartment as Ash and Bek went through my bag trying to find me something to wear tonight. Of course Bek told Ash right away about my date with Aleks and they both insisted that they were helping me get ready for tonight.

So here I sit watching them go through my clothes while they plan everything. They even mentioned about doing my hair and makeup. At this point I felt like I was their own personal dress-up doll. At any rate it's probably going to take them hours to 'get me ready.'

Suddenly I spotted Sea leaned up against the doorway with a smirk on his face. 'Help me', I mouthed but he just chuckled and shook his head. His chuckle grabbed the attention of the girls causing them to turn towards him.

"Oh Seamus, perfect!"Ash said excitedly, "Great you can help us, what do you think Aleks would like?"

I looked at Seamus with pleading eyes hoping desperately for him to help me. Unfortunately, my brother gets a kick out of my distress and he came in to help them. Fucker, I will get him back for this eventually.

So, no thanks to Seamus I was forced to sit there and accept their hard work. It took the, about two hours to finish their 'master piece', which consisted of a pair of skinnies, my SSoHPKC is the worst Creature shirt, and my own addition of my favorite beanie. Ash and Bek frowned upon the beanie since they curled my har, but thankfully Sea helped me out with that.

I also had to sit through the whole make-up crap, but thankfully they kept it to a minimal. In the end, I had to admit that I did look cute. Hopefully, Aleks will like it considering I had to sit through all that shit. If he doesn't I'm going to be severely upset.

"We did amazing." Bek praised.

"Yes, we did." Ash agreed, "What do you think Em?"

I just shook my head at them, surely Aleks is all fine with no one up his ass.

~Aleks' POV~

"Aleks, you're not seriously going to wear that, are you?" Sly complained walking into my room as I slipped a beanie on my head.

I turned and looked at him slightly before looking at myself in the full-length mirror in front of me. I just dressed as I normally would, which consisted a pair of black skinnies, a t shirt, and my gray and white hoodie. Apparently to Sly, it wasn't good enough.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked as I turned to face him again.

"It's a date, you're supposed to look nice." He stated.

"Are you saying I look like shit normally?" I asked sending him a scowl.

"No! I'm just saying that for a date you should look nicer." He defended, "Like seriously Aleks, a beanie, on a date?"

"I'm comfortable like this." I stated, "Em agreed to go on this date and this is how I am and she obviously already accepts me."

"Suit yourself." He said shrugging, "Just thought I'd help."

"Well I appreciate the help dude, but I'm sure I'm fine." I told him, "I want her to accept me for who I am, as I do her."

"Wow Aleks, I've never seen you like this." He states, "You really do like her."

"I told you I did." I replied, "I just hope everything goes well tonight."

"I'm sure it will." He assured me smiling, "I believe in you."

"Thanks, Sly." I told him smiling, "Though I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous as fuck."

"Like I said dude, you'll be fine." He told me, "Just be yourself."

\--

As I pulled up to Seamus' apartment I was feeling even less confident. It's as if the closer I get to seeing her, the more my nerves get worse. For once in my life I was terrified of a girl. Man do I feel pretty pathetic at this point, but it okay. I really care about Em and want to be with her. if to be with her means I need to be a little pathetic at first, then so be it.

I reached the door to the apartment and knocked and waited as I fiddled nervously with my hands. When the door finally opened I looked up to find Seamus standing there smirking. I smiled nervously at him causing him to chuckle.

"You need to calm down dude." He teased, "It's only my sister."

"Ugh. That's just it dude." I confessed, "I want everything to go perfect and it's causing so much pressure on me."

"We'll I can tell that she likes you dude, so just be yourself." Seamus advised, "Just stay calm."

"I'll try my best." I told them as I looked down at myself thinking about what Eddie said, "Seamus, do you think I look okay?"

"Are you going feminine on me?" He asked raising his eyebrow at me.

"We'll, Sly gave me shit for what I was wearing earlier." I confessed, "And now that I'm here I'm not too sure myself."

"Trust me, you're fine." Seamus said, "Now hold on, EM ALEKS IS HERE!"

I stood there nervously waiting at the door when finally Em came into view. I was breathless. Mind you, she was wearing the same clothes as she normally does, but that make-up! It brought out the bright blue of her eyes thank I loved so much. Plus it was cute how the curls framed her face from the beanie on her head.

"Hey, Aleks." She greeted me sweetly.

"Hey Em, you look stunning tonight." I told her.

Seamus smiled warmly at me from behind her, "Well have fun you too." He said pushing us out the door before closing it behind us.

I looked over at Em who was scowling at the door, "Way to be rude fucker." She muttered to the door.

I chuckled, "Oh well, looks like they don't want us around any longer." I teased, "Shall we go then?" I asked offering her my arm.

"I guess we shall." She said turning to me smiling before taking my arm.

I lead her out of the apartment building and out to my car. When we reached it I opened the door for her and allowed her to climb in. Once she was in I closed the door for her before going over and getting into the driver's seat. Once I got situated I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

I had a pretty cheesy night planned out, which consisted of dinner and a movie. I'm not too creative and didn't know what else to do. Now that I think about it now I wished I would have been able to think of something else.

"So, I'm not the most romantic guy in the world." I confessed nervously, "But how does dinner and a movie sound?"

She turned and smiled at me warmly, "It sounds great." She replied, "I don't like big fancy things honestly."

I smiled at her, "You don't even realize how relieved I am to hear that." I told her.

We decided on a movie first so I drove us to the AMC movie theater. When we arrived we took a minute to look at what was playing. With her being a chick I figured she'd choose a chick flick of some short. It really surprised me when she chooses a horror flick.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Why are you surprised?" She asked smirking, "Did you think I was going to choose a chick flick?"

"Honestly, yes." I confessed.

"Chick flicks aren't my thing." She stated.

"Good." I told her smiling.

I bought our tickets and bought a small thing of Popcorn to share along with drinks. I didn't want to spoil our appetites for dinner afterwards. As we entered the dark theater I lead us to seats towards the middle of the theater. Thankfully there weren't many people in the theater. The people that were here seemed to be on dates themselves, which was relieving.

As we sat down the beginning credits started to roll and we sat look at the screen. Occasionally commenting on the several trailers that played, saying whether they looked good or not. At this point I was starting to calm down a bit. The nerves I once had were starting to diminish. 

Finally the movie started and within the first few minutes there was already a jump scare causing Em to jump beside me. I turned to her and chuckled slightly causing her to look at me shyly. I slowly draped my arm around her shoulders causing a smile sweetly at me, which in turn caused my heart to skip a beat.

The rest of the movie played on with Em jumping now and then. With each jump I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her closer. Eventually, she dug her head into my chest as I tightened my grip on her. I tried my best to make her feel better and I hoped deep down it was working. 

Once the movie was over the credits started rolling and the lights came on. Em tore herself from her tight grip on me. I smiled down at her and she had that cute shy look on her face again.

"Sorry." She apologized shyly.

"No need to apologize." I told her, "I found it rather cute."

"It made me feel pathetic." She confessed, "I never usually get this scared at horror movies."

"It's fine." I told her, "Come on, let's get out of here and get some food."

We headed out and decided to go to Chipotle for dinner. Dinner at first consisted of us sharing mindless chit chat about random things. Like her asking me about my channel. I was fine with that, she did kind of seem a little nervous at this point. I know how hard this had to be on her. Suddenly though, she asked me something that surprised me.

"Aleks, Bek told me something yesterday." She stated, "And you don't have to answer this but, she said we have more in common than I thought. I was just wondering if you knew what she meant by that."

I sat there looking at her for a bit trying to figure out what Bek meant. Then it finally hit me like a ton of bricks. I guess I never really thought of it when Em confessed what she did to me the other day, but now that I think about it Bek was right. Em and I did have a bit more in common than we originally thought.

"Now that I think about it, Bek is right." I confessed, "See, my last relationship kind of ended on a bad note. I was dating this girl who pretty much used me the whole relationship. She used me to gain more followers on YouTube. She pretty much played with my heart and in the end completely crushed me. It's hard for me to trust women ever since."

Em looked at me, concern written all over her face, "I'm sorry to hear that Aleks." She told me, "You know I would never do that to you. I don't even have a channel, besides that's just cold and heartless."

"I know you wouldn't." I stated, "I can tell already that you're completely different from her, and that is why I'm attracted to you."

"The same goes to you, Aleks." She confessed, "No one has ever been able to get through my wall, so you have to be special to do so."

"Well, I'm glad." I told her, "I want to get closer to you."

"As I do you, Aleks." She said.

The rest of dinner went on without a catch. We talked about our lives and childhood. She told me silly stories about when her and Seamus were little. It was funny to hear how much of a badass Seamus was back then. She told me about the few guys that he almost beat up for hurting Em. He really cared about his little sister.

When we arrived back at Seamus' apartment Em was all smiles. I was really happy at how well the night went. As we reached the door part of me was upset to say good bye. I was enjoying our time together too much for it to end already.

"I really had a nice time tonight Aleks." She told me, "Thank you for that."

"You're welcome Em." I told her, "I'd like to do it again sometime."

"I'd really like that." She said smiling. There was a bit of silence and Em seemed to get a little nervous before she looked into my eyes again, "Hey Aleks?" She asked softly.

"Yea Em?" I replied.

"I know this might be a little fast or whatever." She told me, "But something feels so right about this and I really want to try my luck, and I know this is kind of out of the tradition of things. Fuck it though, it's the 20th century, and well what I'm trying to say is... Could we maybe... I don't know... Try things out... Like as in... what's the word I'm looking for."

"Going steady?" I asked interrupting her babbling, chuckling, "You're cute when you're nervous, babbling on like that." 

"Yeah, I get like that." She said shyly, "But yes that's exactly what I was getting at."

"I'd love to Em." I told her, "But first, I want to kind of do things, a different way."

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"I want to ask Seamus first if it's alright." I told her, "I know how much you mean to him, so me knowing that it's okay with him will make me so happy."

"I can understand that then." She said smiling, "When are you going to ask him?"

"I don't know yet." I told her, "But when I do, I'll let you know. When I do though, I'll be the one to ask you out and I'll make it special. You deserve nothing but the best."

She blushed shyly at me with a huge smile on her face, "You're so sweet Aleks." She told me.

"I try my best." I told her, "But you better get in there before Seamus starts to worry. I'll see you tomorrow alright?"

Suddenly she wrapped her arms around me burring her head in my neck, "Thanks again for the wonderful evening Aleks." She told me.

"You're welcome." I told her hugging her back and kissing her head.

When she pulled away she leaned forward placing a soft kiss on my cheek, "Good night Aleks." She said before turning around and placing her hand on the doorknob.

"Good night Em." I told her.

With that, she opened the door. I waited until she was inside and the door was closed before walking away with a huge smile on my face. Tonight was definitely a success.


	9. Chapter 9

At first I was nervous about talking to Seamus about actually asking Em out. I was afraid that he would think that it would be to fast for her and not have him give me his 'blessing' so to speak. Yet, here I am sitting in my car waiting for him to come out of the house. I asked him to come get lunch with me cause I needed to talk to him. Thankfully he agreed without a second thought.

Finally he came walking out of the house and the nerves came back to me. I'm even more intimidated by Seamus now. He's always kind of intimidated me in the first place, now it's worse. Once he climbed into the car I through it in reverse before pulling out of the driveway. We rode in silence for a bit before Seamus finally spoke up.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked

"Well..." I said taking a deep breath, "Last night after our date Em pretty much ask me out herself." I confessed, "But I didn't feel right accepting for two reasons: One being that I wanted to first, as for your 'blessing' so to speak. Two being that I wanted to ask her out, and I wanted it to be special for her."

"So, let me get this straight..." He started, "You're asking me if it's alright for you to date my sister?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm asking." I confessed.

"I knew there was a reason why I was happy that you asked my sister out." He stated with a smirk, "You got my okay."

"Thanks Seamus." I said sighing in relief, "That took a load off my chest."

"One thing thought Aleks." He added.

"What's that?" I asked tightening my grip on the wheel.

"Well, are you sure you're up for it?" He asked.

I stole a look over at him with a raised eyebrow before turning my attention back to the road, "What do you mean?" I asked.

"You do realize it's going to be a long distance relationship." He stated.

"You should know I'm pretty use to that." I told him, "But now that you bring it up, are you sure Em will be up for it?"

"That's all up to her." He stated, "If she hasn't already thought of it, maybe you should bring it up to her when you ask her. Just to make sure she's ready to make that step."

"Of course I'll do that." I told him, "I want her happy Seamus, and I don't want to put her into something that she's not sure about. I care about her to much."

"And this is why I'm happy for you two." He replied, "You both deserve each other."

"Thanks Seamus." I told him.

"No, thank you Aleks." He stated surprising me, "I haven't seen Em as happy as she did when she came home last night in awhile."

"Well I'm glad I could do that for her." I said happily.

"Me too, Aleks."

Later that day after getting back with our food and eating I decided now was the time to pull Em aside and talk to her now. I asked her to go for a walk with me and get some fresh air and she happily agreed. As we walked down the sidewalk side by side I was trying to figure out the right words to say to her.k

"Em, we need to talk about something." I told her softly.

"What's that?" She asked nervously, "Are you having second thoughts about last night? Did Seamus say you weren't allowed to be with me, cause if so I'll beat his ass."

I stopped in my tracks causing Em to stop and turn towards me. She looked at me with wide scared eyes. She was babbling again from nervousness, and I couldn't help but smirk at her. It was just so cute. I slowly reached forward taking her hands in mine.

"No, Seamus actually said he would be happy to see us together." I told her, "What we need to talk about is, are you sure you're ready?"

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have asked last night Aleks." She stated.

"Yes, but I'm not sure you put something else into consideration." I explained, "Are you sure you'll be able to deal with a long distance relationship? I mean you'll be going home to Chicago here in a little over a week, leaving me back here in Colorado."

"Good point." She told me, "But I'll never know if I don't try." 

"So you're sure you're ready for this?" I asked her just for reassurance.

"Yes Aleksandr, I'm sure." She assured me with a smirk.

I got the biggest smile on my face after she said that. I was the happiest I've been in awhile. Since I was still holding her hands I slowly pulled her towards me, taking her into my arms. She buried her head into my chest and we stood there enjoying the feel of one another's embrace.

When we got back to the house we both walked in with huge smiles upon our faces. I was happy to be able to call her mine now. I wanted nothing but to make sure she had nothing but happiness in her life. I wanted to show her that not all guys are assholes. So I was bound and determined to show her the love she deserved.


	10. Chapter 10

These past few days have been a bit of a blur to me. Spent a girls day with Ash and Bek and they squealed about Aleks and I being together. Spent some time with the guys and even managed to squeeze in a few dates with Aleks. 

Unfortunately, my time here is drawing to a close. I only have today and I get on a plane tomorrow night. Part of me didn't want to leave but I have to fly to Sweden in 2 days so I must leave. The guys are pretty hyped for MineCon, yet I am kinda dreading it. It's going to be tough avoiding them the first day.

Currently, I'm curled up with Aleks watching the new Transformers movie. Today was our specified along time we asked so that we could have a full day to spend just alone before I leave. Thankfully the guys were pretty understanding of our wishes.

"I can't believe you'll be leaving tomorrow night." Aleks pouted, digging his head into my neck. "I don't want you to go."

I couldn't help but giggle at his adorable pout, "It's only for about a week and a half babe." I assured him. "Then we'll be reunited for MineCon."

"That's true." He said pulling away from my neck. "There is only one thing that is bothering me."

"Whats that love?" I asked concerned.

"I was wondering about our plan after MineCon." He stated, "Like how long before we see each other again?"

"I don't know Babe," I replied sadly. "Before you bring it up, I am in no way ready to move out here. I've told Sea that I made a personal promise not to leave Mom."

"Understandable." He piped up. "Though I wasn't going to suggest that. At least not yet. I know how stressful it can be to move out here. I mean I went through that."

"Aleks, why do you have to be so amazing?" I asked smiling. "Like seriously, I fall for you more and more. You know exactly what to say to make me happy."

"I try my best Babe." He told me smiling and cuddling closer.

We just lay there continuing to watch the movie as thoughts swirled through my head. Then suddenly I got the perfect idea.

"Hey Aleks, I was thinking." I started. "How does you flying back to Chicago with me after MineCon sound? You can come back and spend a week with me and meet my parents."

Aleks looked at me with a pale face, "You want me to meet your parents, already?" He asked nervously.

"There's nothing to be scared about Babe," I assured him. "My Mom will love you. Besides, she's always bugging me about finding someone."

"And your Dad?" He asked.

"My Dad..." I said pausing. "Well.. He's complicated. Hell even him and Seamus have a weird relationship."

"That doesn't make me feel better." He replied groaning.

"Babe, I promise you'll be fine," I told him. "My parents aren't going to hate you. Besides, My Mom was hoping I'd find someone while I was out here."

"Really?" He asked with a playful smirk.

"Yep. Hell, she was the one who said that maybe I'd fall for one of Seamus' friends." I told him. "Oh, she'll have a field day when she finds out she was right."

"That's funny." He told me smiling. "Alright, I guess it's settled. After MinecCon I'll fly back to Chicago with you to spend a week with you and meet your parents."

I smiled and cuddled into Aleks, "Thank you, Baby." I told him. "If it'll make you feel better, talk to Seamus about my Dad. He can maybe give you pointers on how to approach him and such."

"I'll keep that in mind." He told me smiling.

*Seamus' POV*

I sat staring at my computer screen as I let out a sigh, throwing myself back in my chair. I just finished editing hours of footage for my channel. With Em being here I kind of put off a lot of it. I looked at the clock and realized it was pretty late. Em should be home by now.

Getting up from my chair I headed out of my room and over to Em's room. I looked in to see Ash on her computer but no Em. "Em not home yet?" I asked

"Nope." She said turning her attention from her screen to me. "Maybe she's staying the night with him. I know I would if I was her."

"Are you saying you rather be dating Aleks?" I teased her.

She just smirked and shook her head at me, "Shut up Asshole." 

"You love me." I taunted playfully. "Anyways, I'ma send her a text to see if she's alright."

With that, I headed back to my room and grabbed my phone sending her a quick message. ' _Hey, you alright?'_

Wasn't long till I received a reply,  _'Yeah. I figured I'd stay with Aleks tonight. If that's okay with you Dad. =P'_

I smirked at the message before replying,  _'Remember to use protection.'_

Immediate response,  _'Really Seamus? -.- Also, speaking of Dad. Aleks is going to fly back to Chicago with me after MineCon to meet the parents. Mind giving him some tips on how to act around Dad?'_

After I read the text I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Aleks meeting our Dad. Dad isn't really one to show emotion so he can be pretty intimidating when you first meet him. So I can see Aleks being scared shitless.

"Whats so funny?" Ash asked as she walked into the room.

"Aleks is going to meet our parents after MineCon, he's flying back to Chicago with Em," I told her. "Em wants me to give Aleks some pointers on how to deal with Dad."

"Your Dad is such a sweetheart though." She said smiling.

"See, you've been around longer. You've already gone through meeting my parent." I explained. "Besides, you're a girl. This is my Dads babygirl's boyfriend. It's kinda different."

"Good point." She said. "What are you going to tell him?"

"Not sure yet," I told her. "I'ma have to think about it really."

"You think your Dad will like Aleks?" She asked me.

"I'm not sure. I know Mom will love him." I told her. "Dad, well Dad is a different story entirely. I know Em probably told him he has nothing to worry about, but even I worry about what my Dad thinks."

"I'm sure if he sees how happy his little girl is, everything will be fine," Ash said.

"I hope so." 

"Well don't worry about it too much. Besides." She said biting her lip. "We have the house to ourselves tonight. How about we make the best of it."

I smiled back at her and threw my phone aside. "Come here then," I told her.

Time to put Em and Aleks aside for now. They're spending the night together, so I'm going to spend the night in the arms of the one I love. I was happy though, that my sister finally found someone who will treat her right. Finally glad to see my sister truly happy for once. Things are going great for us.


End file.
